


ikanaide

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slight OOC, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: йоу привыкла к ощущению разлуки. йоу привыкла, что порой людям приходится уезжать на длительный срок. йоу привыкла ко всему этому. для неё это стало уже обыденным, ведь у её отца такая работа. но был один момент, одно мгновение, заставившее это состояние исчезнуть. вновь почувствовать боль и отчаяние.27/09/2019
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 1





	ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> sati akura & dima lancaster — ikanaide  
> ответ в аскач.  
> имеется иллюстрация, так как это была коллабная работа.   
> иллюстрация — https://vk.com/photo-184749518_457239813

йоу привыкла к ощущению разлуки. йоу привыкла, что порой людям приходится уезжать на длительный срок. йоу привыкла ко всему этому. для неё это стало уже обыденным, ведь у её отца такая работа. но был один момент, одно мгновение, заставившее это состояние исчезнуть. вновь почувствовать боль и отчаяние.

этот момент был, наверное, одним из самых болезненных для неё.

— мне правда жаль, что я не смогу продолжить с вами. опять вся эта заварушка с работой отца, поэтому надо вновь переезжать. — эти слова эхом отзывались в её голове. — простите, ребята…

♪ _я безысходно язык прикусила…_

_в ногу с тобой идти больше не в силах._ ♪

она не может выбросить это из головы. она не может больше находиться в тишине. только наступают эти секунды, секунды тишины, в её ушах был этот голос. голос, полный печали, сочувствия и горя.

первое время, она не могла понять, почему она испытывает всё это в такой тяжёлой форме. почему…

а причина была проста.

проста, как лист бумаги, как нота.

любовный интерес. влюблённость.

в момент осознания она поначалу засмеялась, но позже её охватила паника.

почему сейчас? почему так поздно?

почему она осознала это настолько поздно?

♪ _расстоянье между нами только растёт, всё быстрее твои шаги,_

_глядя вслед, я не могу сдержать тоски._ ♪

все провожают её. все говорят, что будут скучать. что будут обязательно писать, звонить, отправлять посылки. и лишь йоу стоит молча. в её глазах боль, которую она никогда прежде не испытывала. на лице никаких эмоций, ладони, сжатые в кулаки, дрожат, ноги словно стали ватными.

почему прощаться с кем-то настолько больно?

она просто подошла и обняла её.

— береги себя, рико-чан.

она не знает, почему сказала именно это. она чувствовала, что должна.

♪ _поезд ночной куда-то везёт_

_безмолвно опять тебя._

_только след его вдали пропадёт,_

_уйдёт из-под ног земля._ ♪

эмоции внутри неё начинают брать верх, только поезд отъехал от станции. она сжимает руки в кулаках до боли, стискивает зубы.

и думает:

«♪ _слёз не покажу, слёз не покажу,_

_но мечтаю вслед прошептать: «останься рядом…_ ♪»

дома, лёжа в кровати и закрыв глаза, перед ней всё та же картина. станция, напряжение в воздухе, печаль, тёплые слова, пустые обещания.

поезд. она. её чемоданы. её родители.

вот они идут, садятся в поезд.

сигнал. поезд уезжает. вагон медленно набирает скорость, уходя вдаль.

♪ _поезд ночной растает во тьме,_

_с собой унося тебя,_

_и место ночь уступит заре,_

_стереть с неба звёзды грозя._ ♪

прогулка для освежения мыслей не особенно помогла. гуляя по берегу моря, слушая шум прибоя и хруст песка под ногами, йоу охватывала тоска, сменяющаяся чувством вины. осознала бы она раньше, что чувствует к уехавшей подруге, всё могло бы поменяться.

или нет?

а в мыслях всё одно, одно.

«♪ _слёз не покажу, слёз не покажу,_

_но мечтаю вслед прошептать: «останься рядом…_ ♪»

проходя мимо очередного пирса, на йоу накатили воспоминания о недавнем фестивале, что проходил на пляже. тогда она впервые увидела её в юкате. это было бесподобно.

великолепно. невероятно. удивительно. к р а с и в о. . .

её медовые глаза сияли в тот день, в их глубине отражались фонарики, запущенные в небо, фейерверки, главная кульминация того вечера. улыбка не сходила с её лица, она была счастлива, довольна. йоу тоже.

ей было радостно видеть подругу такой солнечной. такой сияющей. кажется, это и было главной целью aqours? найти своё сияние?

♪ _завершится праздник — всё вернется на круги своя,_

_с наступленьем утра снова ночи ожидаю я._ ♪

может, поэтому она и уехала?

— ребята, я хочу сходить с вами на этот фестиваль и в следующем году!

♪ _вспоминая, как затмило звёзды и луну родное твоё лицо,_

_я смотреть готова вечно на него._

_как бурный поток вдаль время бежит,_

_меня унося с собой._ ♪

новый день, новые знания, новое чувство.

чувство одиночества.

но ведь, это всё чего она хотела? быть рядом с ней? или не с ней?

нет, определённо не с ней.

но она свыклась. это для неё абсолютно не в новинку.

♪ _пусть даже путь во мраке лежит,_

_не страшно мне и одной… правда._ ♪

помнит она, как ходила прогуляться после фестиваля, рано-рано утром, даже ещё до рассвета. некоторые фонарики всё ещё стояли на тропинках, освещая путь.

♪ _свет фонарей на пыльной тропе_

_мою провожает тень,_

_и никого больше…_ ♪ 

*******

♪ _поезд давно растаял вдали,_

_с собой унося тебя,_

_и ночь легла на плечи мои,_

_в объятья свои маня._ ♪

прогуливаясь по городу, йоу, сама того не заметив, оказалась на памятной станции. улыбка на её лице постепенно исчезла, пока она вспоминала, что здесь было пару лет назад.

— осознай я всё гораздо раньше, всё могло бы быть иначе. — рассмеялась йоу, смотря на часы, показывающие то же время, что и тогда. 21:47.

«♪ _слёз не покажу, слёз не покажу,_

_но мечтаю вслед прошептать: «останься рядом…_ ♪»

об этом ведь она думала тогда?

— йоу?

кто-то окликнул девушку, тем самым вытащив её из мыслей. обернувшись, она увидела ту, кого точно не ожидала увидеть.

— р-рико…?

♪ _слёз не покажу, слёз не покажу,_

_но мечтаю вслед прокричать-_ ♪

— йоу!

девушку втянули в объятия, в которых она нуждалась уже довольно долгое время. её имя продолжали выкрикивать. станция наполнилась слезами и всхлипами, именем местной девушки и теплейших прикосновений, желание которых накопилось за эти годы. девушка с волосами винного цвета буквально рыдала в руках йоу, проговаривая то, насколько сильно она соскучилась по ней, как думала о ней, сколько слёз пролила от тоски и одиночества. йоу понимала ощущения рико, ведь сама прошла через это за время их разлуки.

♪ _останься рядом._ ♪


End file.
